


Ficlet #2

by Drago



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Depression, I'm Sorry, Sad John, Sherlock being a dick, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry guys. I know everyone is super happy about season 3, but my brain can be stupid and well. I translated something that one day will grow into a fic. It's sad. The fic itself will have a happy ending, the way I like it, but now it's just sad. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: English is not my first language.</p>
<p>
  <i>Sherlock was going to get bored with John one day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet #2

       The problem with Sherlock was that he believed he deserved to have everything – things, people, information. So he took. And then took some more. He didn't seem to understand what moderation meant, it was just an empty word. He took until there was nothing useful, nothing valuable left. The source was empty, so he could move on. The world was, after all, full of things to trade, skills to learn, only they were divided between many individuals.

       John knew that he would soon be abandoned on a pile of things that were no longer wanted by Sherlock. Rubbish, really. His capability will diminish, the light, so praised by Holmes, will dissipate and John will be left behind.

      Sherlock didn't do feelings and affections, didn't understand them. Oh he did know what a powerful tool they made, but there was no place for them in his private life. There was no place for John, not for long.

 


End file.
